


Weiterlaufen

by BlackSkyStories



Series: One Million Stories [1]
Category: World War II - Fandom, holocaust - Fandom
Genre: Holocaust, M/M, Todesmarsch, worldwar2
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSkyStories/pseuds/BlackSkyStories
Summary: Der erste Teil der One-Million-Stories Oneshot Serie.Bitte nicht lesen, wenn ihr ein Problem mit Gewalt gegen Kinder habt oder den Holocaust leugnet.
Series: One Million Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554646
Kudos: 1





	Weiterlaufen

* * *

_ Einfach weiterlaufen.  _

_Seit drei Tagen sind wir auf den Beinen._

_ Einfach laufen. _

_ Wer stehen bleibt wird weitergezwungen. _

_ Einfach weiterlaufen. _

_ Wer zu Boden geht wird geschlagen. _

_ Weiterlaufen. _

_ Wer liegen bleibt erschossen. _

_ Weiter! _

_ Sie geben uns nichts zu Essen. _

_ Weiter. _

_ Nichts zu Trinken. _

_ Weiterlaufen. _

_ Keine Pausen. _

_ Einfach laufen. _

_ Es ist kalt. _

_ Viel zu kalt. _

_ Einfach weiterlaufen.  _

_ Wir haben nur noch Lumpen am Körper. _

_ Einfach weiter. _

_ Markus hat gesagt ich soll einfach weiterlaufen... _

_ Ich kann nicht mehr. _

_ Markus wo bist du? _

_ Weiterlaufen... _

_ Markus? Einfach.... _

_ Es tut mir leid. _

_ Ich kann nicht mehr. _

_ Muss eine Pause machen. _

_ Nur kurz... _

_ Markus es...  _

_ Pause Markus... _

_ Tut mir leid. _

Ich drehe mich kurz um und versuche ihn in der Menge auszumachen. Er ist nicht mal 15 Jahre alt. Trotzdem war er mit uns in Flossenbürg. Lukas bitte...

Da ist er! 

Er bleibt stehen? 

Nein! 

Lukas bitte lauf‘ einfach weiter!

Ich will zu ihm zu ihm. Ihm helfen weiterzugehen. Aber ich darf nicht.

Ein Nazi verpasst ihm einen harten Schlag und schnauzt ihn an weiterzulaufen.

Er ist doch noch ein Kind!

Ein anderer wendet sich mir zu. 

„Du auch!“ 

Zögernd gehe ich weiter.

Er muss auch weiter! 

Bitte Gott! Falls du noch hier bist, Hilf ihm! Er ist doch noch ein Kind! 

Langsam werden meine Schritte wieder fester. 

Ich nehme meine Umgebung kaum wahr. 

Nehme nicht wahr wie das Arschloch ihn jetzt anschreit weiterzugehen. 

Nicht, dass ein Dritter dazu tritt und sag, er sei die Mühe nicht wert.

Mein Lukas.

Ein Schuss zerreißt die Luft, 

lässt meine Schritte stocken,

dann ist es still.

Er hat es nicht geschafft. 

Aber ich muss!

Ich muss weiter!

Einfach weiter! 

Einfach weiterlaufen!

Nimm ihm mit dir in dein Reich, mein Gott. 

Ich muss weitergehen...

Für Lukas!


End file.
